Pokémon Battle Revolution: The Zoroark Duo of Death (Remake)
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: 4 years has passed since Keldeo fought the Phantom of Unova, but does that mean evil is stopped forever? In this case, not really. Now there are two evil Zoroarks on the loose in Unova, planning to rule it all. It's up to Keldeo and his friends to stop them. Can Keldeo and his friends stop the two Zoroarks or will the Zoroarks succeed in ruling Unova? (A recreation of the original)
1. Planning for Conquer

**Okay, let me explain a few things about why I'm remaking the Zoroark Duo of Death.**

 **First of all, looking back at the first one made me realize that it was….kinda crappy. I'm not saying that the story itself is bad, but I realized that things didn't go the way I wanted back then, and I was probably too stupid to realize it until now.**

 **The second reason is Zalton himself. I know I asked DragonNiro to use Zalton in the first story, but after looking through it, something needs to be done. The problem with Zalton in the first story is that he was OOC at most of the story. And it didn't fit very well with his original character and personality. So for this remake, Zalton is removed completely. Okay, you will see him in a big plot of this remake, but you won't actually see him in the story because Zalton's revival is completely removed.**

 **So with that explaining aside, let's see how this remake will be better. Hopefully. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

Deep in the Moor of Icirrus, it was very quiet. It was late at night, pitch black, everyone was asleep, except for two Zoroarks walking around, searching the place, apparently looking for something.

One of the Zoroarks were armed with heavy weaponry. He had a high powered magnum gun, a strap with grenades around him, and a machete on his back. The other Zoroark was on fire. The flames were blue and eternal, his eyes were red with white pupils, and his claws were really sharp. Apparently, the blue flames on the fiery Zoroark was lighting up the pitch blackness of the night.

The two Zoroarks then meets up after what felt like hours of searching.

"You haven't found him?" The fiery Zoroark asked.

"No I haven't. What about you?" The armed Zoroark asked back.

"I found nothing." The fiery Zoroark then lays back on a tree, looking up at the sky.

"I don't think we'll ever find Zalton's body. Whatever those Legendary Pokémon did to him, I don't think it's possible to find him." The armed Zoroark told the fiery Zoroark.

The fiery Zoroark looked over at the other Zoroark and sighed.

"I know now. But….I have another idea." The fiery Zoroark stated as he gets up.

"You have another idea? Okay, what is it?" The armed Zoroark asked curiously.

The fiery Zoroark smirks evilly. "We may not find Zalton's body, but we can use his power. And if we have his power, we'll be unstoppable."

The armed Zoroark smiled widely after hearing that plan and asks, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The fiery Zoroark nods in response, still having that smirk on his face. "Do you know where to find the Zoroark Tribe Historical building?"

"Of course I do." The armed Zoroark clicked his magnum and puts it away. "Looks like we'll have to pay a dragon guardian a visit."

"We sure do." The fiery Zoroark laughed evilly and started walking away.

"Huh? Hey! Don't leave without guidance!" The armed Zoroark followed at a quick pace.

* * *

Moments later, the two Zoroarks arrived at an old looking building. There were Zoroark designs on the windows, the bricks were made of solid cinder block, it was slightly tall, almost as tall as the trees, and a pointed spear on the top of the rounded roof.

"Nobody is around." The armed Zoroark reported, loading up his magnum.

"Perfect. Now let's head inside." The fiery Zoroark stated as he walked inside. He opened the doors to see a long corridor with statues of Zoroarks in each corner.

They started moving forward until three figures stopped in front of them.

"HALT! Nobody is allowed in here without the guardian's permission. Turn back now!" One of the shadows informed the two Zoroarks with demand in their voice.

"Please? Nobody messes with us. We are the Zoroark Duo of Death after all." The fiery Zoroark told the shadow.

"If that's what you consider yourselves, then prepare to meet your maker." One of the shadows was revealed to be a hooded Mienfoo, while the other two shadows were Gabites. Then, four more shadows appeared from the roof and lands behind the other three Pokémon. The four other shadows were Beartics.

"Hehehe, you think that just because you have a bunch of backup with you means that you'll win? HA, don't make me laugh." The fiery Zoroark stated, then he eyes at the armed Zoroark. "Ready buddy?"

"Bring it on." The armed Zoroark taunts in a haunting voice as he pulls out a machete.

The Mienfoo scoffed and runs towards the Zoroark Duo of Death, powering up with Drain Punch, while the Gabites were readying a Dragon Claw and the Beartics were charging up Ice Punches. The Zoroark Duo of Death then rushed towards the seven attacking Pokémon. The fiery Zoroark was using Aerial Ace while the armed Zoroark raised his machete.

The Aerial Ace and Drain Punch then clashed. The sound of an explosion rumbled throughout the Moor of Icirrus. Moments later, it was silent.


	2. Destruction of Power

In the midst of the Moor of Icirrus, Keldeo in his Resolute form was training with Cobalion, preparing for any threat that can come in the future. Terrakion and Virizion were watching from a cliff side, observing the battle, while Meloetta was watching the battle from the trees. Keldeo was trying his very best to avoid the attacks Cobalion was throwing at him.

"Secret Sword!" Keldeo shouted as he charged at Cobalion with a pure energy horn and swings it at Cobalion, but he dodged at ease and used Sacred Sword, pushing Keldeo back.

"Argh!" Keldeo shakes his head and used Hydro Pump, but Cobalion countered with Flash Cannon. Keldeo spins on his left fore hoof and used Double Kick.

Cobalion was pushed back, but he regained balance and used Flash Cannon again, hitting Keldeo in the face while he was off guard. Keldeo flew off his hooves from the impact and crashed into a tree, leaving a crater on the bark.

Meloetta gasped and flew out from the and floats towards Keldeo in worry. "Are you okay?"

Keldeo looks over to Meloetta and smiles, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little rusty," Keldeo then gets up. Terrakion and Virizion jumps down and lands in front of Keldeo and Meloetta.

"Seems like you were a little harsh on him, wouldn't you say so Cobalion?" Terrakion asked.

"No. When you're in battle, you shouldn't back down. You never know what Pokémon would challenge a Sword and go at full strength. The best way is to be prepared for them, otherwise you'll be at a disadvantage," Cobalion explained thoroughly.

"I can agree with that, sort of," Keldeo said, smiling. Meloetta smiled as well and hugs Keldeo, then she noticed the crater on the tree and stood completely still.

Keldeo noticed this and looked worried for her, "Meloetta? What's the matter? You're scaring me with that look."

"It's that crater, isn't it?" Terrakion asked, receiving a slow nod from Meloetta.

"I see. This is about what happened to you 4 years ago, am I correct?" Virizion asked, getting the same slow nod from Meloetta.

Keldeo looked at the crater and growled, "That Zalton….hurting my girlfriend like she was a toy."

"Hey? Take it easy there, kid. Don't let all that anger out. Don't want another Flash Cannon from Cobalion, would you?" Virizion asked in a serious tone.

Keldeo stopped growling and calmed down, "I better take Meloetta somewhere away from the crater," He then nudges Meloetta to follow him as he started walking away. Meloetta soon followed, slightly shaking in fear.

"K-K-K-Keldeo? Wh-where are you t-t-taking me?" Meloetta asked in fear.

"Far away from bad memories as possible," Keldeo answered as he continued walking away from the crater on the tree.

* * *

By then, Keldeo leaded Meloetta to a lake in the Moor of Icirrus as Meloetta floated towards the lake and splashed some water on her face in an attempt to relax herself off from bad memories. Keldeo then approached Meloetta and stopped right next to her.

"Are you feeling better now?" Keldeo asked.

"A little, but I can't get over it," Meloetta answered, shaking a bit.

Keldeo frowns and sits down, "I know it's haunting to say the least, but Zalton did hurt you a lot, didn't he?"

"Well yeah. He did slam me into trees and hurt me," Meloetta answered.

"Um, I meant emotionally. I could tell from four years ago that you were scared of him," Keldeo stated, slightly growling at the thought, but didn't want to scare Meloetta.

"Yeah I was. I thought I was going to die on that day, seeing on how he tricked me, hurt me, and aiming his claws at me. If I died, I would never be able to be with you ever again," Meloetta curled up into a ball and shook in fear. Keldeo noticed and lay down on the ground. Meloetta then lays her head on Keldeo's soft red hair.

"Meloetta? Sometimes you'll just have to forget about those bad memories and focus on the future. I mean, I know it's a scary memory to think about, but you'll just have to forget about it. Also, I would be devastated if you died, and I wouldn't forgive myself for it. Besides, I won't let anything bad to happen to you, no matter what it is," Keldeo sighed and closed his eyes, "Even if it means giving out my own life to protect the ones I love."

Meloetta looked at Keldeo after he said that. She knew Keldeo cares for her a lot more than anything else, and that's one of the reasons why she's lucky to have a caring boyfriend like him. Meloetta then smiled lightly and hugs Keldeo and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Keldeo," Meloetta plants another kiss on Keldeo's cheek.

Keldeo opened his eyes and looks at Meloetta with a loving smile on his face, "You're welcome Meloetta."

Meloetta smiled at Keldeo and rested her head on Keldeo's red hair. She was about to fall asleep when….

"Keldeo! Meloetta!" A voice called out, perking up Keldeo and Meloetta off their backs. They both look over to see Victini, Keldeo and Meloetta's best friend, fly over to them from the trees.

"What is it Victini?" Keldeo asked.

"There is a bit of problems at the northern east of the moor. Arceus told me that there are Pokémon gathered up at this burnt up stone building, and he told me to tell you to investigate," Victini explained to the two.

"Investigate? What's happening over there?" Meloetta asked curiously.

"I have no clue, but it's pretty serious," Victini answered.

"You said there are Pokémon gathered up in a stone building in the northeast of the moor?" Keldeo asked.

"That's what I just said a few seconds ago," Victini answered, having a bored blank expression on his face.

"That's the Zoroark Tribe Historical building. Located at the most sacred area of the moor. What could have happened there?" Keldeo asked.

"Don't know, but hurry up. We don't have all day," Victini then started heading northeast.

"Come on Meloetta. Let's go check this out," Keldeo gets up on his hooves and follows Victini. Meloetta also gets up and climbs onto Keldeo's back.

* * *

Moments later, Keldeo, Victini and Meloetta arrived at the Zoroark Tribe Historical building in the sacred area of the Moor of Icirrus. There were some Pokémon gathered up in the building, while some others were freaking out.

"Oh my. All these Pokémon are so scared," Meloetta pointed out and floats off of Keldeo's back.

"Why don't you try calming down the scared Pokémon? Me and Keldeo will do the investigation," Victini stated.

"Are you trying to ditch me?" Meloetta asked.

"No. They actually do need to calm down. That Cubchoo is running around the whole moor. He'll need it more than the others," Victini pointed out.

"Oh my. Hey Cubchoo? Come here for a moment," Meloetta then floats to the said Cubchoo.

"These Pokémon look really scared. I hope Meloetta can handle it," Keldeo said worryingly.

"She will. Remember, her singing can calm down even the most angered and frightened of all Pokémon," Victini smiled, "Now come on. Let's go see what's going on."

Keldeo smiled as well and nods. Then he started walking inside the building.

"Hey. Take it easy. You just woke up," A Minccino told someone.

Keldeo and Victini saw the Minccino, along with 2 Stunfisks and a Gabite, helping a Mienfoo up on his feet.

"Argh. Darn those freaks. Overwhelming us with their power," Mienfoo complained.

Keldeo wondered what Mienfoo meant by "freaks." Did he had a dream that seemed real or did he fight someone that is a freak?

Victini approached the Mienfoo and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Mienfoo looked at Victini and told him, "Well there were two weird looking Zoroarks who attacked the building while I was on guard, and then the next thing I remember, I passed out after I was hit by a Flamethrower."

"Two Zoroarks huh? Can you tell us what they look like?" Victini asked.

"Well for starters, one was carrying human weapons that I couldn't remember while the other one was on fire. Like, this guy's whole body was on fire and it's not even bothering him in the slightest. And the flames on his body was the color blue," Mienfoo explained.

"Oh. So you passed out after fighting them? Was there anyone with you during the fight?" Keldeo asked curiously.

"Yeah. Two Gabites were there, but one of them was killed," Mienfoo turned and looked at the Gabite, "But he remembers."

Keldeo and Victini focused on Gabite.

Gabite nods, "I tried to fight them off after Mienfoo passed out, but I couldn't handle their fighting style. Before I passed out, I saw the two Zoroarks heading for the main room, and that's it."

"Can you lead us to the main room?" Keldeo asked.

"It's down this hall. But our guardian is at the main room checking out what happened," Mienfoo answered.

Victini nods, "Got it. Thanks for the info. Come on Keldeo," Victini flies forward from the hall. Keldeo then follows.

Moments later, Victini and Keldeo arrived at the main room to see a Haxorus in the center, looking at what seems like charred statues of Zoroarks, glass on the stone floor, and bullet holes on the walls and cracks. There were also a flight of stairs that leads to the second floor in the room.

"Wow. This place is a mess," Victini pointed out.

"I'm aware, young one," The Haxorus said and turns around, "You must be the Legendary Victini and Keldeo."

"That we are. So before we came in, one of the Pokémon, Mienfoo, told us about 2 Zoroarks that attacked here. Were you here when it happened?" Victini asked.

"Afraid not. I was resting in a cave for the night. I heard what happened this morning from one of the Gabites that guard the place," Haxorus told Victini.

"Did he tell you what they look like?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes he did. A very unsettling image to witness for anyone. Couldn't believe Zoroarks like this were still alive. I haven't seen one in that description for a long time," Haxorus explained.

"Zoroarks like this exist in the real world?" Keldeo asked, his voice sounding a bit scared.

"Yes. But aside from this new information, what would you like to know about the event that took place here?" Haxorus asked curiously.

"Well we were here to find out the cause of all this vandalism, but now that we know, there's something else that I want to know. First of all, who exactly are you?" Victini asked curiously.

"Ah, as you are aware, I am a Haxorus, but I am also the guardian of this sacred part of the Moor of Icirrus. The reason why this is sacred is because of this building itself and the very event during the Great War of Icirrus that caused this specific part of the forest in ruins," Haxorus explained.

"Event during the Great War? What kind of event?" Victini asked.

"Allow me to explain. There is a powerful item that is sealed away in this very building. This very item caused war between the Zoroark Tribe and the other humans and Pokémon. This item can grant the power of the past living. For one example, one of the Gabites that died last night from the Zoroarks. The powerful item can grant anyone that Gabite's power, making him or her stronger than normal. It's what we call Soul Breath, which means that anyone who has a spirit of a past living being inside their body is granted their power. The humans and Pokémon fought the Zoroark Tribe for this power, but it ended with many casualties on both sides. The tribe, humans and Pokémon reached an agreement to seal this power away from anyone to this building. Only the Zoroarks of the tribe knows where to find this building," Haxorus explained.

Victini was surely surprised after hearing this story that he was very still.

"As of right now, I'm trying to see if there are any damages other than the damage that surrounds us," Haxorus stated, looking around.

Victini blinked and then motions to Keldeo to look around as well. Keldeo nods and walks around, while Victini floats around the ceiling. By then, Meloetta enters the building, holding a Shelmet in her arms and sees Keldeo, Haxorus and Victini look around.

"Um, guys? What are you looking for?" Meloetta asked in confusion.

Keldeo noticed and walks over to her, "Well we're trying to see if anything is different in here. We were told that 2 Zoroarks attacked this place and now we're trying to see if there's anything different."

Victini floats down to the stairs and moves forward. Then he noticed something odd on the ground. It was a rectangular shaped hole in the ground underneath the stairs. Victini wondered what could the hole be for and moved closer, only to see that it was a 3 feet hole on the ground with a button made of stone at the bottom, apparently pushed.

"Hey Haxorus? What's this button for at this hole here?" Victini asked. This caught Haxorus, Keldeo and Meloetta's attention as all 3 of them went over to Victini.

Haxorus looked down to see the button at the bottom of the hole and widen his eyes at the sight that the button was pushed.

"Oh my god. They wouldn't…." Haxorus then runs up the stairs in panic. Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini got curious and followed Haxorus up the stairs.

Haxorus arrived at the second floor and gasped in shock to see that there was a stone stand with a small hole in the center of the room.

"Oh no. This is not good," Haxorus walks over to the stone stand and looked down at the hole. Just then, the 3 Legendary Pokémon arrived.

"Why'd you run up here?" Victini asked.

"The Staff of Jericho….it's gone. Those 2 Zoroarks stolen it!" Haxorus slammed his fist on the stone stand.

"Staff of Jericho? Stolen?" Keldeo questioned in confusion.

"What is the Staff of Jericho?" Meloetta asked.

While both Keldeo and Meloetta were in confusion about the Staff of Jericho, Victini was wide eyed.

"No way. They couldn't have stolen it," Victini floats over to Haxorus. Keldeo and Meloetta noticed and approched the two Pokémon.

"Do you know what he's talking about Victini?" Keldeo asked. His only response was a slow nod.

"Call Arceus. He needs to know this," After hearing that from Victini, Meloetta nods and started using telepathy to contact Arceus.

A few minutes later, the Mienfoo, Gabite, and other Pokémon were gathered up at the second floor of the Zoroark Tribe Historical building while Arceus, in his human form, was examining the stone stand.

"The Staff of Jericho? This is where it was sealed?" Arceus asked Haxorus.

"Yes sir," Haxorus answered.

"And these 2 Zoroarks attacked this place last night and stolen it?" Arceus asked.

"Yes sir," Haxorus answered again.

"I see. Very well. We'll try to see what we can do and help you get the Staff of Jericho back," Arceus stated.

"Oh thank you so much!" Mienfoo shouted excitedly, receiving stares from the other Pokémon.

"Alright. Keldeo, Victini, Meloetta? Come. Let's figure out a plan," Arceus then started walking down the stairs, with Keldeo, Meloetta and Victini following.

* * *

At the Hall of Origin, Victini was filling the files with what happened to the Staff of Jericho, while Keldeo and Meloetta were in Arceus' office.

"So I bet you two have a lot of questions as to what you were told, correct?" Arceus asked.

"Yeah. What is the Staff of Jericho?" Meloetta asked.

Arceus then explains to both Meloetta and Keldeo what the Staff of Jericho is and what it's capable of.

"So that's the item Haxorus was talking about," Keldeo thought to himself.

"These Zoroarks must want the power of someone that passed. But who could it be?" Meloetta asked.

"I am not entirely sure who, but there are 3 specific items that they would need to get in order for the staff to work," Arceus stated.

"I wonder what the items will be," Keldeo said.

"They're artifacts, Keldeo. Artifacts for the staff. The artifacts are the Orb of Power, the Black Diamond, and the Dice of Valor. Those items have been sealed away for a long time, but in order for the Staff of Jericho to work, it needs those items," Arceus explained.

"Um, I'm lost. How does it work with those items?" Meloetta asked curiously.

* * *

While Arceus explains to Keldeo and Meloetta about the Staff of Jericho, Victini finished making the report on the event that took place in the Zoroark Tribe Historical building, when he was approached by Genesect.

"Huh? Hey Genesect? What's up?" Victini asked.

"We got a problem," Genesect told Victini.

"Did you lose your CDs again? Try under your bed," Victini said, having a bored expression on his face.

"It's not that. I placed my CDs in my closet now," Genesect mentioned, sighing.

"Okay then. What is it?" Victini asked.

"Okay, I was at Castelia City getting those stupid ice creams they sell because Mew was bugging me about it, when all of a sudden, humans started running away from the city museum. I went to get a closer look and saw a flaming blue Zoroark killing an innocent tourist. Then a Kirlia was thrown at a wall by another Zoroark with a gun in his hand," Genesect explained in a serious tone.

"What?! You're kidding!" Victini shouted in shock.

"I'm as serious as a Beedrill attack," Genesect stated seriously.

"Oh god. We have to tell Arceus," Victini flies out of the filing room, with Genesect following.

* * *

"So where ever those Zoroarks are at, we'll have to get the Staff of Jericho back before any damage can be done," Keldeo declared with confidence.

"The Staff of Jericho must never be used. If they use it, it would mean the end of Unova," Arceus stated.

Just then, the doors were forced open by Victini and Genesect. They both look like they had a panic attack. Keldeo, Meloetta and Arceus noticed.

"Victini? Genesect? What happened?" Meloetta asked.

"Genesect…..told me that there…..are Zoroarks attacking the museum in Castelia City," Victini answered, catching some breath.

"Attack?!" Keldeo asked in shock.

"That's what he said, ya dingus! One flaming Zoroark and another holding weapons!" Genesect shouted at Keldeo.

"Alright, I have to go handle this. I'll be back," Keldeo then started to leave, until Meloetta stopped in front of him.

"I want to come help you," Meloetta stated.

"No Meloetta, it's too dangerous. You have to stay here," Keldeo told Meloetta.

"I am not going to sit my butt here and watch you get hurt by who knows what these Zoroarks are capable of!" Meloetta shouted angrily, albeit in a cute way.

"Meloetta….it's best for you to stay here. It's not safe. Let Keldeo handle this sort of problem," Arceus told Meloetta.

"But dad…."

"Please. Just stay here," Arceus said in a serious tone.

Meloetta pouts and let's Keldeo pass the doors and leave.

"I'll be in my room," Meloetta then floats away, arms crossed.

Meloetta was floating to her room with an annoyed look when she noticed Keldeo in the portal room and jumps in a portal labeled "Castelia City." Meloetta then looks worried as she floats over to the portal room and looks at the portal Keldeo just jumped though.

"Should I go in? No! Dad said I shouldn't go. But I want to help Keldeo. Oooohhh," Meloetta thought to herself as she held her head.

* * *

At Castelia City, Keldeo was running towards the museum to see humans and Pokémon running away from the museum while there were a few that were deceased. Keldeo growled angrily as he heads to the museum to see what's going on, only to be stopped by a fiery explosion blocking the entrance. Keldeo gasped in shock as he heads to the museum and stops at the entrance.

Now normally, Keldeo would just stand in front of the fire and be scared out of his mind due to his big fear of fire. But the thought of many innocent lives lost in the explosion, along with the many other lives in danger, that very thought made Keldeo put his fears aside and use Hydro Pump to take out the fire at the entrance and enter the museum, only to be blown out of it by a Night Daze and crash into a wall.

Keldeo shook his head from the impact and looked at the entrance and sees 2 Zoroarks coming out of the museum. These 2 Zoroarks were the exact same ones Mienfoo described that attacked the Zoroark Tribe Historical building. One of them was holding a red sphere. The Zoroarks noticed Keldeo and both smiled evilly.

"Well well well. If it isn't the Legendary Colt Pokémon himself," The fiery Zoroark said.

Keldeo gets up on his hooves and growls at them.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK THE MUSEUM?!" Keldeo yelled in anger.

"Why should we tell you? You'll be dead on the spot once we get our claws on you," The armed Zoroark laughed.

"Laughing at me huh? Well, I hate to brag, but I have faced…."

"The Phantom of Unova?" The fiery Zoroark answered for Keldeo. Keldeo widen his eyes in shock when the Zoroark said that.

"How do you know that?" Keldeo asked in fear.

"Let's just say that I used my senses to figure that out," The fiery Zoroark laughed, "But enough talk…."

Keldeo shakes his head and gets ready for battle after that was said.

"...Let's get this death show on the road," The fiery Zoroark rushed to Keldeo with a Night Slash, but was pushed back when a brick hits him in the left leg.

Keldeo looks up to see Meloetta on top of a 3 story building and widen his eyes.

"Meloetta?!" Keldeo shouted in shock.

Meloetta floats down from the building and stops in front of Keldeo.

"Yep. Here to help you out," Meloetta stated.

"You shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. You could get seriously hurt," Keldeo told Meloetta.

"I'm not letting you go here by yourself against two dangerous Zoroarks. You need my help," Meloetta stated and turns around to face the Zoroarks.

"Hahaha, looks like you got backup Keldeo. Your girlfriend is being your protective bodyguard? That's hilarious!" The armed Zoroark shouted in a haunting voice. Hearing that voice scared Meloetta as she floated beside Keldeo.

"I think I'm starting to regret this decision," Meloetta said.

"You think?" Keldeo questioned with sarcasm in his voice.

"Enough talk! Time for you two to be decimated," The fiery Zoroark then rushed to Keldeo with Night Slash, but Keldeo used Aqua Jet to push the fiery Zoroark back.

"Stay back Meloetta! I can handle this!" Keldeo then used Double Kick, but the fiery Zoroark caught the Double Kick and throws Keldeo through a window, breaking it apart.

The fiery Zoroark then used Flamethrower through the window. The Flamethrower was made of blue flames instead of the usual red and orange. The Flamethrower was then pushed back by Keldeo's Hydro Pump.

Keldeo then used Aqua Jet to get out of the building and hit the fiery Zoroark with force, pushing him into a wall.

The armed Zoroark smirked evilly and pulls out a magnum and aims it at Keldeo.

"Say goodbye, Legendary," He was about to pull the trigger, until Meloetta used Thunder Punch on his arm, making the armed Zoroark lose his accuracy and shoot a window.

"That's just cheap. Using human weapons to fight? How about you put the guns down and fight me like a real man," Meloetta stated with confidence as she changes into her Pirouette form.

The armed Zoroark growled angrily, "You bitch!" Then he lunges at Meloetta with Punishment, pinning her down on the ground.

The armed Zoroark was about to hit Meloetta with another Punishment, but Meloetta bends her knees and kicks the Zoroark in the chest, knocking him away from her and hit the ground. She then gets up and used Psychic to pick up a brick and throw it at the armed Zoroark, but the Zoroark grabs the brick and smashes it on the ground, breaking it.

"Is that the best you got, girly?" The armed Zoroark asked as he powered up a Focus Blast.

The fiery Zoroark went for a Night Slash, but Keldeo dodged and used Secret Sword, hitting the fiery Zoroark in the back of the head. The fiery Zoroark shook his head after getting hit and used Aerial Ace, hitting Keldeo in the front legs, giving him a burnt scar.

"Argh!" Keldeo shouted in pain.

The fiery Zoroark smirked, "What's the matter? Fire burning through your skin?" The fiery Zoroark then went to use Flamethrower at Keldeo, but Keldeo managed to dodge and use Double Kick, hitting the Zoroark in the face.

"You little runt. You're not half bad. But it's going to take more than weak attacks to take me down," The fiery Zoroark stated as he used Flamethrower on his arm and attached Keldeo with Night Slash, giving him a few burnt scars on his face before Keldeo kicked him using Double Kick.

Meanwhile with Meloetta and the armed Zoroark, they both were giving their all. Meloetta was tired out, but the armed Zoroark was still up and barely breathless.

He then rushed to Meloetta with two Focus Blasts in his claws and went to hit Meloetta. Meloetta wasn't able to dodge in time and takes the blow from the Focus Blasts.

Meloetta was blown into a building as she held and shakes her head. She looks up to see the armed Zoroark rushing towards her with Punishment. She dodged and grabbed the Zoroark by the arm and flipped him on the ground. Then she flies up and dives down with Thunder Punch ready, but the armed Zoroark dodged, making Meloetta crash into the ground. Meloetta held her left arm in pain, trying to ignore it.

"You thought you can try that trick on me? Please, I've seen a Shedinja fight better than you," The armed Zoroark taunted, making Meloetta angry as she used Close Combat, punching and kicking the armed Zoroark in both the face and chest.

The armed Zoroark was pushed back as Meloetta used Psychic to lift up a brick and throw it at the armed Zoroark, but he was able to catch it and throw it back, directly hitting Meloetta in the head, knocking her out.

Keldeo noticed this and gasped, "MELOETTA!"

The fiery Zoroark was about to hit Keldeo with Night Slash, until Keldeo used Double Kick to back him away and rush to Meloetta.

"Argh! I haven't fought like this in years," The fiery Zoroark stated, his arms on his head.

"But at least we got the Orb of Power. We just need the other two pieces," The armed Zoroark mentions.

"Hehehe, you got a point there," The fiery Zoroark then faced Keldeo, "We will spare you this time, Legendary Pokémon. But the next time we met, your heads are ours."

After that was said, the armed Zoroark used Night Daze as he and the fiery Zoroark disappeared.

"We'll see about that," Keldeo then faces the flames in the museum and used Hydro Pump to take the fire out. He then walks inside to see the museum destroyed. Ruined paintings, broken statues, and people and Pokémon severely injured or even killed.

"This wreckage is just like Zoroark Tribe Historical building's wreckage. How horrible," Keldeo looked to his left to see a Riolu and a human in a corner, looking terrified, as well as the other humans and Pokémon.

"Alright everyone! It's safe to come out! The evil Zoroarks are gone!" Keldeo announced.

The humans and Pokémon noticed Keldeo at the entrance and were thankful for his arrival and proceeded to leave the museum.

"What will become of the museum now that it's destroyed?" A security guard asked.

"Not entirely sure. All this destruction will be difficult to repair;" A man in a black business suit answered.

Keldeo was just deep in thought, leaning against a wall with Meloetta on his back, who's still unconscious. He's thinking about how the fiery Zoroark knows about his battle with the Phantom of Unova, and also the fact that he doesn't know the names of the Zoroarks.

" _Let's just say that I used my senses to figure that out,"_ The fiery Zoroark laughed inside Keldeo's head.

"Who are they? Why did they cause all this destruction? Why did they steal that red sphere?" Keldeo mumbled to himself in thought, until he noticed the Riolu from before, looking concerned.

"Who are you talking to?" The Riolu asked. The Riolu's voice sounds feminine.

"Oh, just myself. I was just thinking about those Zoroarks that attacked," Keldeo answered.

"Flambargo and Furnace?" The Riolu questioned. Keldeo widen his eyes after hearing that and looked at the Riolu.

"How do you know their names?" Keldeo asked, sounding surprised.

"It wasn't clear to me, but I remember that they were talking to each other when they attacked. I heard them say each other's names and steal that red orb," Riolu answered thoroughly.

"Do you know who's who then?" Keldeo asked.

"Um….oh right! The blue flaming Zoroark is Flambargo and the weapon carrying Zoroark is Furnace," Riolu answered.

Keldeo became pale. The thought that this Riolu was able to get the identity of the two Zoroarks was just unbelievable, but she was able to get the information Keldeo needed. Now that's left is to find out why Flambargo and Furnace stole the Orb of Power from the museum, until it hit him.

The Orb of Power is one of the three items needed to use the Staff of Jericho. They now only need to find the Black Diamond and the Dice of Valor.

"Thank you for telling me this," Keldeo then started to run. The Riolu just nods and waves to Keldeo.

"You can stop those Zoroarks. I know you can," The Riolu said to herself and runs back to her trainer.

* * *

Back at the Hall of Origin, Meloetta was still unconscious, but she was being treated by Cresselia in the hospital room on a bed. Meloetta had bandages around her head and on her left arm.

Keldeo was outside Meloetta's room, worried. The battle with the now known Zoroarks, Flambargo and Furnace, has left him concerned about her. Furnace injured Meloetta so much that it was unbearable to witness, especially since she was knocked out by the armed Zoroark.

"Worried?" Keldeo turned to see Arceus coming in the room. Keldeo nods, not saying a word.

"I see. Why didn't you stop her?"

"I didn't know she was going to come to Castelia City. And I couldn't do anything to change her mind at the point where the Zoroarks were attacking," Keldeo answered, looking down at the ground.

"You could've just told her that you would handle it?" Arceus asked.

"I did, but I saw her fighting Furnace and he hit her with a brick. She just refused to listen," Keldeo answered, sounding guilty.

Arceus looks over to the door window to see Meloetta. She was starting to wake up.

"Keldeo? Why don't you go see where the Zoroarks are at right now?" Arceus asked.

"Got it. I might get a chance to find them again. Thanks Arceus," Keldeo then walks out of hospital room.

Arceus then opens the door with Psychic and walks inside.

"Take it easy, Meloetta. You just woke up," Cresselia stated as Meloetta held her head and slowly gets up.

"I'll be fine," Meloetta stated before clenching her arm in pain and lay back down on the bed.

"Careful. You don't want to harm yourself even further, do you?" Cresselia asked in worry.

"I won't harm myself, Cresselia. I'll be fine," Meloetta repeated, slightly annoyed.

"No you won't," Arceus said, surprising Meloetta.

"Dad!" She shouted in shock.

Arceus focused on Cresselia. "May I have a moment with Meloetta?"

Cresselia nods and floats off. Arceus looks at Meloetta with concern.

"Care to tell me why you followed Keldeo to Castelia City?" Arceus asked.

Meloetta turned away from Arceus, hiding her guilt.

"Meloetta? Please tell me," Arceus said calmly without the need of force.

"I'm sorry dad! I just wanted to help Keldeo fight the Zoroarks that were attacking and the Zoroarks were powerful when we fight them and I just wanted Keldeo to be brave! Please don't be mad! I didn't mean to disobey you!" Meloetta shouts in panic, saying her words rapidly without a second thought.

"Meloetta, please calm down. There is no need to panic. I'm not mad that you followed Keldeo, but I'm a little disappointed that you didn't listen to him and listened to me," Arceus stated calmly.

"So….you're not mad?" Meloetta asked.

"No. Now I know you care for Keldeo, but he can handle two Zoroarks attacking Castelia City," Arceus said.

"I didn't go because of the Zoroarks. I went because I knew Keldeo was afraid of fire, and that he wouldn't fight because of it," Meloetta explained, holding her left arm.

"I see. Keldeo may have arsonphobia, but even he can fight against it," Arceus said. Meloetta looked down on the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, dad," Meloetta lays down on the bed.

"It's alright, Meloetta. Do not worry," Arceus said, "Now get some rest. You'll be better when you get some rest."

Meloetta looked up from the floor to look at Arceus, and then gave him a warm smile before she lied down on the bed.

"I love you, dad," Meloetta said before closing her eyes.

Arceus nods as he used Psychic to put Meloetta over a blanket to make sure she was comfortable. Before he left to leave Meloetta alone, he said,

"I love you too, Meloetta."

* * *

 **Now, I know what you guys would possibly be thinking.** **Possibly.** **Maybe something like, "Where's the second encounter and fight against Flambargo and Furnace? And why isn't Keldeo going after them in this chapter?" There's a simple answer to that. I planned to put that in the next chapter. I feel like the pacing was rushed when I first did it, and the battle with the Zoroark Duo of Death was done poorly. So this is how I can fix it. For the next chapter, it'll be something completely new. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day. Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	3. Constructed and Judged

Victini was at Castelia City, fixing up the damage that was caused from Keldeo and Meloetta's battle with the death defying Zoroarks, Flambargo and Furnace. He didn't come alone though. He brought Genesect with him so that he can help lift the heavy rubble and fix the heavy damages. After Victini finished cleaning the smaller damages, he decided to have a chat with some of the witnesses of the attack. He talked with a few people, but they weren't really much help due to either being traumatized or not knowing why it happened themselves. Victini then sees a young girl, around fifteenth, with a scared Petilil and floats up to them.

"Hey? Excuse me?" Victini called, trying to get the girl's attention. Both the girl and Petilil looked up to Victini.

"Oh! I didn't expect someone like you to talk to me," the girl said, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Heh, it's alright. Um, I'm wondering about something if that is okay. Were you and your Petilil in the museum during the attack or not?" Victini asked kindly.

"As a matter of fact, we were. We were both scared when those horrible Zoroarks attacked. They killed many innocents. I was so glad that Keldeo was here to fend them off," the girl answered, hugging her Petilil tightly.

"Did you see anything else?" Victini asked.

"Well, they stolen this weird red orb. That's what I saw other than the killings they've done here," the girl answered.

"Did they say anything?" Victini asked, tapping his chin in thought.

"Well I could have sworn that they said things, but I couldn't understand a word they said. I can understand you because of telepathy, right?" She asked Victini.

"You're right about that. Hmm, well if they said things, but you couldn't understand them, then maybe this little one right here does," Victini looks down to the Petilil.

"M-M-Me?" Petilil asked.

"Yeah. Since your trainer can't understand what those evil Zoroark's said, you must have understood them, right?" Victini asked, receiving a nod from Petilil, "Great. So what did they say?"

The Petilil was reluctant, but insist on telling Victini. "Well, I did hear them talk about things. I think it was something about some staff, and the orb they stole had something to do with it. And I think I also heard them say 'We got what we need from this place. Now we need the other two. Then, we can get that phantom's power.' At least that's what I heard them say," Petilil explained.

"Phantom? Orb? Power? Staff? Other two?" Victini questioned, widening his eyes in shock. Then he flies to Genesect in a fast pace.

"Genesect! We gotta go!" Victini shouted, getting the cyborg bug's attention.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in a rush," Genesect said, putting a large pile of bricks down.

"I'll tell you later. We just got to go!" Victini shouted, panicking.

"Okay okay. Let's go then," Genesect then changed into his hover form and flies off. Victini turns to the young girl and Petilil and floats to them.

"Thank you for telling us this," Victini said with gratitude before blasting off into the sky, following Genesect.

The girl and Petilil nods, sighing with relief and said, "We believe in you."

* * *

At the Hall of Origin, Victini was rushing to Arceus' office and busted the doors open.

"ARCEUS!" He called out loudly, only to see that Keldeo was inside instead.

"Geez Victini. You have to be so loud?" Keldeo asked.

"Oh," Victini uttered, blushing heavily with embarrassment.

Keldeo just laughed and asked, "Okay. What is going on? Why did you just bust open the doors like you were having a panic attack?"

"Sorry. But I was just at Castelia City with Genesect to clean up the mess, and I interviewed with this girl and her Petilil. And I just got some crazy information from the two," Victini answered.

"Crazy how?" Keldeo asked.

"It's about those Zoroarks. They told me what they plan to do with the Staff of Jericho. They want the phantom's power," Victini answered.

"Phantom's power?" Keldeo asked, widening his eyes.

"You know what I mean when I say phantom," Victini said.

After a few minutes, Keldeo quickly goes to face some monitors and went to find the Flambargo and Furnace.

"We have to find those Zoroarks before they get that power. Who knows how much time we have?" Keldeo rhetorically asked as he looks through the monitor. Moments later, he finds Flambargo and Furnace located at what seems like ruins.

"Is that the Ruins of Valor? That's deep within White Forest," Victini told Keldeo.

"Then that's where we're headed," Keldeo declared, "Let's go Victini."

"I'll get Genesect. You'll need a faster way to get to White Forest," Victini said.

"Alright. Come on," Keldeo said as he and Victini leaves the office.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the three legendary pokémon arrived at the Ruins of Valor, looking at the darkness of the inner ruins. Victini then lights up a fireball in his hand and threw it inside to clear out the darkness. Inside were Zubats as they screeched and flew out of the ruins, startling Keldeo, Victini and Genesect as they ducked down.

"That was a lot of Zubats," Genesect pointed out. Victini and Keldeo just looked at him with unamused faces. "What?"

"Let's just get in." Before Keldeo even placed his hoof on the concrete, a large blue flamethrower was fired from the entrance, hitting the three legendaries before they can even react. Once the flames were gone, the three were unconscious, and Flambargo and Furnace emerged from the entrance, with Flambargo holding the Dice of Valor in his arms. The Dice of Valor was the size of a Geodude, with blue dots instead of black, and the dice itself was yellow.

"Ha! Caught you all by surprise, didn't we?" Flambargo taunted, pointing his claws at the unconscious Keldeo.

"Come on, buddy. We got to get the Black Diamond," Furnace told the fiery blue Zoroark.

The said Zoroark nods, then faces Keldeo's unconscious body and says, "See you later, colt boy."

The two started to walk away, not even turning back. Victini's eyes slowly opened as he witnessed the two Zoroarks walking away in the distance. Seeing this as an opportunity, Victini gets up and fired a Shadow Ball at them. He managed to hit Furnace, knocking him over, much to Flambargo's surprise as he looks back to see Victini floating up.

"Son of a bitch," Flambargo uttered.

"You may have escaped the first time, but I'm not letting it happen again," Victini stated, lighting up a fireball in his hand.

Flambargo just smirked as he powered up a Focus Blast, until a gunfire was heard. Victini heard it zoom past his ear, missing it completely and hit a tree. Flambargo looked down to see Furnace aiming his magnum at Victini.

"Go Flambargo. I got this here," he told Flambargo, firing another bullet, but Victini dodged quickly.

"Got it," Flambargo then started to run, clutching the Dice of Valor in his arms.

Furnace got up and fired at Victini, but Victini used Psychic to catch the bullet. Furnace just smirked and fired three more bullets, but Victini used Psychic to catch them.

"The hell? How are you doing that?" Furnace asked, firing more bullets.

Victini uses Psychic to move the bullets and block the fired ones, resulting in them colliding and breaking apart.

"You'll have to try more than that to beat me," Victini taunted, making Furnace growl with slight frustration.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Furnace shouted hauntingly as he fired a Focus Blast. Victini dodged and used Shadow Ball, but Furnace used Punishment to hit it back at Victini, catching him off guard and hits him in the face, collapsing on the ground. Furnace then walks over to Victini and aims his magnum at Victini's head.

"I told you I'll make you eat those words," Furnace warned, smirking at Victini, who had a look of fear on his face. Furnace was about to pull the trigger, until he was blown away by a Hydro Pump, crashing into a tree.

Victini looks up and sees Keldeo, who had his left front hoof raised off the ground. He then puts down his hoof and walks over to Victini.

"You okay?" Keldeo asked, looking down at Victini.

"Heh, I am now," Victini then gets up and looks at Keldeo, "Glad to see you're okay."

Furnace then gets up and attempts to fire a Focus Blast at the two, until a large blue flamethrower was fired at the two. Keldeo noticed and attempts to block with Hydro Pump, until Genesect got in the way and blocks with Techno Blast.

"Come on Furnace! Let's go!" Flambargo shouted. Furnace nods and runs away, with Flambargo by his side.

"Where's the dice?" Furnace asked.

"Don't worry about it. I got it covered," Flambargo answered as he and Furnace continued to run.

After the flamethrower was gone, Keldeo and the others looked around for Furnace. Victini then asked, "Where did they go?"

Keldeo looks around some more, then from a distance, he can see Flambargo and Furnace running away.

"They're trying to escape! After them!" Keldeo then gave chase to the two Zoroarks. Victini and Genesect nods and follows.

Flambargo looks behind to see Keldeo on his tracks and snarled. "That legendary doesn't know when to quit."

"We have to lose him somehow," Furnace stated, pulling out his magnum.

"I think I have an idea. Just keep running, I'll handle this," Flambargo ordered, as Furnace nods and continues to run while Flambargo stops running. Flambargo turns to face the legendary pokémon as formed two Focus Blasts in his hands and threw them.

Keldeo was prepared to slice the Focus Blasts with Secret Sword, but Flambargo quickly rushed to him and hits him with Night Slash, knocking him onto the ground. Victini and Genesect were about to attack, forgetting about the Focus Blasts as they get hit by them, collapsing to the ground. Flambargo smirked as he jumps into a tree and disappeared. Keldeo groaned in pain from the Night Slash, noticing a burnt mark on his left cheek and growled before slowly getting up, struggling to stand. He sees Genesect getting up, dazed while Victini held his head, laying on the ground.

"Can't believe they got away again…." Keldeo then slammed his hoof onto a tree, making it shake from the impact.

"Damn it!" Keldeo shouted in frustration, his shouts echoed throughout all of White Forest. Some flying type pokémon flying out of the trees from the echoed shout.

Genesect snapped out of his daze and shakes his head before getting up and walks towards Keldeo, who was growling in anger. He placed a claw onto Keldeo's head.

"Hey? Calm down. It's alright. We'll get them next time," Genesect said, but Keldeo turns his head and gives him a glare, which frightened the metal bug.

"Next time? There won't be a next time. They have two, count them, TWO items for the Staff of Jericho. If they get the third item, there's no way we can find them. They'll be able to get-" Keldeo was cut off after getting hit by a fireball hitting the back of his head. He then turns to see Victini, holding a fireball in his hand.

"How about we head back to the hall and talk there? There's no need to get into a fit about this," Victini said, glaring at Keldeo. The colt sighed and nods at Victini and looks at Genesect, who nods and forms into his hover form. Keldeo hopped onto Genesect's back as he started flying up in the sky, with Victini following.

Keldeo felt guilty about his outburst as he looks down at Genesect with a frown. "Hey Gen?"

"Yeah?" The metal bug respond.

Keldeo sighed, "I'm….I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's fine. You didn't mean it. I can understand why you were frustrated," Genesect said. Hearing this made Keldeo feel a little better as he smiled, "Thanks buddy."

"Heh, anytime buddy."

* * *

Back at the Hall of Origin, Keldeo was pacing around in Arceus' while Victini and Genesect were looking through the monitors to look for Flambargo and Furnace.

Victini sighed, "We can't seem to find them. It's like they vanished."

"Vanished? But how?" Keldeo asked, walking over to the two, looking at the monitor.

"Yeah. All we can find are traces of blue flames at the Darkened Ruins. Apparently, it was only a short distance away from the Ruins of Valor. Damn! The thought of it all…" Victini mumbled, growling.

"Great. Now how are we going to stop them from getting….you know who's power?" Keldeo asked, gulping in fear from the thought.

"Hmm...let's think. You fought the Phantom of Unova four years ago," Victini started, tapping his chin.

"Yeah. And Flambargo and Furnace somehow knew I fought him," Keldeo added.

"They stole the Staff of Jericho to get his power. And they got the Dice of Valor, the Black Diamond, and the Orb of Power to use the staff. Now we need to find out where they will be," Genesect said, tapping his chin with his claw.

"Hmm…." The three said in union, Keldeo tapping his hoof on the floor while Victini and Genesect were thinking about where Flambargo and Furnace were.

"Moor of Icirrus."

The boys perked up as they turned their attention to the front door, seeing Meloetta there, laying on the wall.

"Meloetta?" The three called out.

Meloetta turns her head to face the three, smiling at them. "They want Zalton's power, right? And Zalton himself was killed at the Moor of Icirrus, right?"

"Yeah?" They answered.

"If they want Zalton's power for themselves, then they'll have to go where his death took place. Therefore, Zalton's soul would be lingering around the moor and these Zoroarks will have to bring the Staff of Jericho to the moor. You know what I mean?" Meloetta asked, getting up from the wall.

"It makes so much sense!" Victini shouted, facepalming, "We are idiots!"

Meloetta giggled, "Don't say that Victini. You guys are just stressed and can't think straight."

"Wait, Genesect? Check the Moor of Icirrus and see if they're there," Keldeo told the metal bug, who nods and uses the monitor to check the Moor of Icirrus.

"Haha! Meloetta's right. They're there," Genesect said happily.

"We got them now," Victini clenched his fist and raised it in the air happily.

"Uh oh. I think they're setting up. We gotta go," Genesect stated.

"They are?" Keldeo walks over to look at the monitor and sees Flambargo and Furnace connecting the Orb of Power to the staff.

"We got to go!" Victini shouted as he, Genesect and Keldeo raced to the portal room, but Meloetta stops them with Psychic.

"What the?" Keldeo questioned.

"I'm coming with you," Meloetta said, dropping the three on the ground.

"What? No, you had your head hit by a brick last time. No way I'm going to let you fight them again," Keldeo said, getting up.

"Then how do you plan on stopping them? They have the Staff of Jericho and they'll soon get Zalton's power. And you're afraid of fire and that blue Zoroark is on fire. You need me," Meloetta said.

"Just bring her. Four against two is better. We'll have an advantage," Victini stated. Keldeo sighed in defeat and nods.

"You're right. Come on. Let's go," Keldeo said and runs to the portal room. Genesect, Victini and Meloetta following. Once they arrived, they stopped in front of a portal that says "Moor of Icirrus." Keldeo turns around and faces Victini, Genesect and Meloetta, giving him smiles and a nod. Keldeo smiled back at them and jumped inside the portal, along with Victini, Genesect and Meloetta.


End file.
